In the dispensing of a volatile hydrocarbon fuel, such as gasoline, primarily the dispensing of same into fuel tanks of motor vehicles including aircraft, there is and has been a need for capturing and handling the vapor escaping from the filler spout of the motor vehicle fuel tank during the filling operation. While it is simple enough to provide a shroud over or adjacent the said spout, presently known vapor pumps and means for driving same have not been entirely satisfactory. Particularly it is desirable that the pump start and stop automatically with the commencement and termination of fuel flow but that same be accomplished with a minimum of special control means and particularly without electrical control means.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a vapor pump and means for driving same which will be of sufficiently simple construction as to be capable of manufacture at low cost, capable of operation over a long period of time with a minimum of maintenance and which if maintenance is required, same can be provided quickly, easily and economically. PA1 2. To provide a pump and motor assembly, as aforesaid, in which the pump can be manufactured in one unit and the motor in another unit; and a third unit providing for both external connections and passageways between the pump and motor units may also be provided in a simple manner. PA1 3. To provide a pump and motor unit, as aforesaid, in which said three components are easily manufactured separately from each other and then can be rapidly and economically assembled or in the event of malfunctioning of any one component, same can be quickly and easily replaced. PA1 4. To provide a pump and motor, as aforesaid, wherein means are provided in the motor to minimize the deleterious effects of any grit or dirt appearing in the driving liquid. PA1 5. To provide a pump and motor assembly, as aforesaid, in which the motor is driven by the flow of a liquid fuel from source means to the fuel tank being filled whereby the starting and stopping of the vapor pump will coincide with starting and stopping of the flow of such fuel without external or other controls being required.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following disclosure and inspection of the accompanying drawings.